


try again, smile again

by toffeethecoffee



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeethecoffee/pseuds/toffeethecoffee
Summary: jae gets snowed into a town on his way to meet with his family for the holidays. brian gets caught in the snowstorm, too.but theres only one room left at the inn.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	try again, smile again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxwa/gifts).



> this is late and im sorry BUT i wanted to thank you somehow for drawing that beautiful piece of art ): so i wrote u a cute story about 2 idiots falling in love i hope u enjoy it :3

Jae watched outside of the train window as snow piled onto the ground outside. He was on his way to his parents house, where he wanted to spend Christmas.

The weather forecast predicted a massive snowstorm, and Jae is hoping he can at least make it to his parent's town before it fully hits. 

The window felt cool against Jae's cheek as he leaned against it, watching the snowflakes fall outside. 

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asks, and Jae turns his head to look at the man standing next to him, pointing to the seat in front of Jae. 

Jae shakes his head, gesturing to the seat. "Go right ahead," He says, and the man smiles before sitting down.

"Thanks," He says. "Heavy stuff out there." The man points at the snow outside, which had already doubled in intensity. 

Jae nodded. "I hope it calms down a bit before we arrive," He replies, turning his head towards the stranger in front of him. "I'm Jae," He says, holding out his hand with a smile.

The stranger takes his hand, shaking it appreciatively. "Brian," He says. Brian was extremely attractive when he smiled, and Jae held on to his hand for a second too long as he admired the man's beauty. 

He was only broken out of his trance when Brian pulled his hand away, turning his attention towards the window. "So where are you headed?" Jae asks, eager to continue conversing with the young man.

Brian shrugged. "Vacation away from my home town. What about you?" 

Jae watched as Brian's eyes darted back and forth in the window, admiring all of the outdoor views.

"I'm visiting my family for the holidays. I'm coming a few days before Christmas to help with decorations," Jae says, earning a nod from Brian. 

"Oh, we're arriving," Brian says, pointing to the upcoming train station. Jae looks outside, but can barely see anything past the strong snow.

The train stops, and Jae rushes off with not even as much as a goodbye to Brian, hoping he'll be able to catch his last train before they close from the snow.

He was, however, too late, as the trains shut down after making their last stop. Which means no more trains running until the snow clears up. 

Jae curses to himself, checking his phone to see what time it was, and _where_ he was. He was apparently only one town away from his parents, but he doubted he could get a taxi.

Looking around the streets, he spotted a small inn on the corner of the street next to the train station. It was already half past six, so he figured he might as well get a room there and hope the snow doesnt last all night. 

Jae runs across the snow-filled street with his luggage in tow. The man at the front desk gave him a weird look as he came barreling through the doors.

"Can i get a room for the night, please?" Jae asks, out of breath from running so hard. The man looked through some papers on the desk, before the bell to the door rang again, and this time, Brian came walking in the doors.

He waved when he saw Jae, and Jae felt mesmerized by his beauty once more as he waved back.

"Alright," The man at the desk spoke up. "There's only one room left, but there's two beds if you guys don't mind sharing the room."

Jae turned to look at Brian, who shrugged, and turned to look at Jae.

"I don't really care," Brian said. "What about you?" Jae thought about it, and it was only for the _one night_ , since hopefully he will be able to go home tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure," He replied, thankfully taking a key from the desk clerk, and the two boys began to walk to their room in silence.

Jae didn't really know what to say. Everything had happened so fast, and now he was sharing a room—thankfully just a _room_ , not a bed—with a man he had only met fifteen minutes prior.

"Which bed do you want?" Brian suddenly asked. Jae turned to him, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Oh, im okay with either one," He says, his face beginning to heat up. Brian's voice sounded a lot deeper in the small hallway than it did on the train, and Jae began to worry about making it through the night without having a dirty thought about the man.

Thankfully, they arrived at their room just then, and Jae opened the door with their key. Brian set his bag on the first bed, and unzipped it, looking for something.

Jae took out his phone, wanting to call his mother and let her know he was going to be a day late.

The phone only rang twice before she picked up. _"Jae! Are you okay? The news said something about a snowstorm!"_

"Yeah, I'm okay, but the trains are shut down because of the snow, so ill be heading up there tomorrow. Just wanted to call and let you know." He said, and Brian then stepped out of the room, leaving the door cracked open.

Jae and his mom said goodbye, and Jae stared at the door as he set his phone down. Where the hell could this guy be going? 

Jae's question was answered about twenty minutes later, when Brian walked back into the room holding a six pack of beer. 

"Want some?" He asked, and soon, the two of them were sitting on Brian's bed, drinking beer and watching Christmas movies. 

They were on their third can of beer and their second movie when Jae finally said something.

"So, why aren't you spending the holidays with your family?" He asked, and Brian looked shocked to hear that question. 

"Well," Brian began, taking another sip of his beer. "My family doesn't really talk to me anymore. So i was just planning to go somewhere, get drunk, and come back. That was my Christmas plans." 

Jae pouted as he listened to Brian. "Why don't they talk to you? I think you're cool." Jae said, and he's pretty sure the three cans of beers are talking now.

"They don't agree with my _lifestyle_ , as they put it." Brian says, finishing off his third can of beer. It takes Jae a minute to realise what Brian means, but when he does, he looks over at Brian with wide eyes.

"They stopped talking to you for _that_? Because you're gay? That's fucked up," Jae takes his and Brian's empty cans, throwing them into the trashcan. Brian nods, pursing his lips.

"Well, we'd better get to bed," Brian says, turning off the TV, and climbing underneath his blanket. 

Jae stands by the trashcan, confused as to whether or not Brian felt uncomfortable with the conversation. He probably shouldn't have asked him that. Jae climbed into bed himself, and tried to sleep through the night.

By the time Jae woke up, the snowstorm had only gotten worse, the town now looking at six inches of snow by the end of the day.

Brian had already left somewhere, and Jae didn't feel like sitting there wondering where he went.

He picked up his phone to show three missed calls from his sister. He quickly called her back, and she picked up on the first ring.

_"Jae!"_ She exclaimed. _"What's going on?"_ She asked. Jae explained what had happened with the snowstorm once more, and even told her about the inn situation with Brian.

_"Ooh, you're sharing a room with a boy? Is he cute? Make sure to use protection!"_ She teased, and Jae quickly hung up after that, his brain not quite clean as it is, he doesn't need any encouragement. 

Jae decides to go out and explore the little town he was staying in, as there's not really anything to do in the hotel room. 

A lot of shops were closed due to either the weather, or the fact it was Christmas Eve. However, a nearby park did have some decorations up, so Jae made a mental note to himself to check them out later tonight, when they would be lit up. 

Jae wandered on, finding a little corner store that happened to still be open. 

He looked into the window before heading inside, spotting a familiar head over by the snacks. 

Jae walked up behind Brian, wondering if he should tap him on the shoulder or not. Are they friends enough for that?

Before Jae could simmer over it any longer, Brian turned around. He greeted Jae with a wide smile, holding up the cup noodles. "Dinner," He said, wandering over to the check-out line.

Jae had honestly completely forgotten about eating, since usually around this time, he was being stuffed full by his grandmother like he was a teen again. 

Jae suddenly finds himself feeling sad, missing his family immensely. He won't be able to watch his little cousins open a present tonight, and He won't be able to help his aunt and uncle put out the rest of the presents in the middle of the night. 

Staring at the packs of cup noodles, Jae decides that he doesn't want to pout and cry over things that he can't change. Picking up a small protein bar, he heads over to the counter. 

He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, so he snacked on the bar as he continued wandering around the small town. There wasn't really much to see, aside from a few small shops and restaurants sitting around, but the various Christmas lights and wreaths all across the town made Jae's heart feel happy. 

Snowflakes landed on his hair and ears as he turned around to walk back to the room, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Brian approaching him.

"Hi," He said, waving at the man. Brian waved back, something red in his hands. He was a few feet away, so Jae ran up to meet him halfway.

"What's up?" Jae asks, admiring Brian's face, flushed red from the cold outside. 

Instead of replying, Brian took the red object, wrapping it around Jae's neck. "You're gonna freeze out here if you only wear a coat," Brian says, looping the scarf around Jae once more for emphasis. 

Jae reached up, putting his hand over Brian's own, which still rested on the scarf around Jae's neck. 

The two held eye contact, the tension between them increasing with each passing second. 

The moment only lasted ten seconds, but it felt like eternity and a half had passed by the time Brian had come to his senses and pulled his hand away. 

"I'm gonna, uh," Brian stepped back a few inches, and Jae is hoping the flush on his face is only partly from the cold. "I'm gonna head back to the room now. Maybe watch a movie." He finished, gesturing in the general direction of the inn.

"Oh, I'll walk with you," Jae says, still holding onto the scarf. "I think i want to watch a movie too." He smiles at Brian, who looks at him in disbelief. 

"Oh," He says, as if he wasn't expecting Jae to say that. "Alright. I have to stop at the corner store on my way back, though." Brian begins walking without waiting for a response from Jae.

Jae quickly catches up, walking next to Brian in silence as they approach the corner store. Brian almost breaks down the door, running to the cold drinks and rushing to the counter with a cola, practically throwing the money at the cashier as he downed the drink in about thirty seconds.

Jae watched in awe and confusion as Brian headed back out of the store, still not speaking a word to him. Jae began to follow him, before something on display at the store counted caught his eye. 

He stared at the condoms with wide eyes, his mind going back to his sisters words from this morning, and then to the tension-filled moment him and Brian had outside. 

Jae battled with himself inwardly, before throwing a few on the counter, and looking away as the cashier rang him up. Better safe than sorry, He thinks as he stuffs the condoms in his back pocket. 

Feeling embarrassed, Jae walks a few inches behind Brian the entire way back, and silently sat on his bed as Brian turned on the TV to the Hallmark channel.

Jae really couldn't focus on the movie; it was the same plot as every other Hallmark film, and he was too ashamed of himself to watch kiss scenes in the same room as Brian. 

The movie ends, Jae not even realising until he sees Brian stand up, walking to somewhere in the room.

"Where are you going?" Jae asks, and Brian whips his head around, as if he had forgotten Jae was even there. 

"Making some noodles, why?" He replies, pointing to the cup noodles that sat on the hotel table. 

"It's Christmas Eve, and you're seriously gonna eat ramen for dinner?" Jae asks incredulously, making Brian raise an eyebrow.

"Do you have another idea?" He asks, and Jae nods, standing up from his bed and walking over to where Brian stood.

He gave Brian a pat on the shoulder—ignoring how the simple touch made his insides light on fire—and smiled at him. "There's lots of cute little restaurants around here; we can eat at one of those instead of staying inside and eating cup noodles." 

Brian purses his lips, presumably thinking about whether or not he wanted to go out to eat.

"I want to go look at the Christmas decorations in the park anyway, so we could make a quick stop after eating and look around," Jae suggests, looking at Brian with pleading eyes. 

Brian gives in, setting the styrofoam cup down, and putting his shoes back on. Jae almost stepped out of the door again, but Brian stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

Before Jae could turn around to ask what was wrong, he felt the red scarf wrap around his neck again.

"You're gonna get sick if you keep dressing so lightly," Brian says, stepping out the door as soon as he feels that Jae is adequately covered by the scarf.

Jae follows closely, his heart feeling warm at the action. 

The two of them find a small pizza joint shoved between two shops, and decide that it's probably the least crowded place they could find.

Jae doesn't attempt to make any conversation, unsure of what he could say.

Brian doesn't seem to mind, though, as the two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. 

When it's time to pay, Jae insists that, since it was his idea to eat out, he'll pay for the meal, and reaches into his pocket for his wallet.

Having already forgotten about the condoms he had bought earlier, when he felt them in his pocket, Jae's face flushed a deep red, and he avoided making eye contact with both Brian, and the waiter as he paid for the pizza.

Jae made sure to tightly wrap the scarf around himself before leaving, unsure if he would be able to handle Brian touching him so intimately right now.

Jae follows Brian out of the restaurant, still avoiding eye contact as Brian led them inside of the park.

The Christmas decorations were all lit up and bright now, and Jae felt his whole body warm up with joy as he looked at them. 

Brian smiled widely as they watched some lights flicker to the beat of some Christmas songs, and Jae sang along under his breath. 

The cold weather getting worse as it gets later in the night, Jae felt his hands go almost numb. He brought them up to his mouth to try and warm them up, but Brian stopped him before he could.

He looked up at Brian, confused. Brian didn't say anything, just held Jae's hands, and put them in his pocket with his own. 

Jae felt his face heat up, and he subtly scooted a bit closer to Brian on the sidewalk as they continued walking through the park.

The park wasn't very big, so they had seen all of the decorations after about fifteen minutes, and Brian began walking back to the room.

"So," Jae begins, looking anywhere except for at Brian. "Those were nice." He says. Brian laughs, nodding. 

"Yeah, they were," Brian says, looking over to Jae.

Jae felt Brian's gaze on him, and slowly turned his head to meet eyes with the man.

Jae's hands were still in Brian's pocket, and he instinctively grabbed onto Brian's hand as Brian leaned his face in a bit closer.

Jae closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss, and Brian's face flushed as he used his free hand to grab the side of Jae's head, pulling him in closer.

"'Scuse me," A voice calls, scaring Brian and Jae away from each other. Jae pulled his hands out of Brian's pocket, looking down at the little girl who had approached them.

She said nothing more, but pointed to the park behind them, and Jae realised that he and Brian had been standing in front of the entrance, blocking people from coming inside.

Jae quickly apologised, before moving out of her way. He refused to look back at Brian, and kept walking towards the inn. 

When they had finally arrived back, Jae grabbed his phone, calling his sister to avoid confrontation. She picked up on the third ring, and Brian went inside the bathroom, turning on the shower.

_"Hey, Jae. What's up?"_ She asks. Jae smiled upon hearing her voice, his inner confusion and embarrassment melting away as he spoke with his sister. 

"Just got back from eating. How are the little ones?" He asks. His sister laughs, and he hears a few other voices in the background.

_"They were just asking about you, too,"_ She says, and Jae laughs at that, knowing that they probably wanted to watch a Christmas movie with him, like they do every year. 

_"I'd let you talk to them, but they just went to bed, and i don't want to risk them not going back to bed."_ She explains, and Jae feels a bit sad at that, but understands nonetheless. 

"Alright, well i should probably get to bed now, too. Hopefully ill be able to come home tomorrow," Jae says, patting his bed for emphasis, even though his sister can't see him.

_"Alright. Goodnight, Jae,"_ She says. Jae returns the goodnight, and hangs up the phone.

Jae just takes off his shirt—not feeling like fully changing into his pajamas—and wraps himself in the blanket.

At that moment, Brian come out of the bathroom, in his pajamas with his hair slightly damp from the shower. 

"Goodnight, Jae," Brian says quietly. 

"G'night," Jae replies. Brian turns off the light, and Jae hears the shuffling of blankets, which he presumes is Brian climbing into his own bed.

Jae laid in bed, the feeling of loneliness hitting him even harder now that he was going to sleep on Christmas Eve. 

Every year, his little cousins would come in his room, claiming to have had a nightmare, and climb into bed with him.

Jae felt a tear roll down his cheek. This is the first Christmas Eve he's spent away from home, but he didn't expect it to be this hard.

He rolled over in bed, seeing the outline of Brian's body across the room.

"Hey, Brian," He whispers before he can stop himself. He hears Brian shift in the blankets, presumably to face Jae.

"Yeah, Jae?" Brian replies, his voice small.

Jae hesitates before speaking again, looking at Brian across the room. 

"Can i lay with you?" He asks, and he can hear Brian take a sharp intake of breath, obviously surprised at the question.

Theres a silence between them for a few seconds, before Jae hears shifting coming from Brian's bed. "Come on," Brian says, and Jae slowly gets out of his own bed, shuffling over to Brian's. He feels slightly embarrassed as he climbs under Brian's comforter, but it's quickly washed away when Brian wraps his arms tightly around Jae.

Jae wrapped his arms even tighter around Brian, feeling slightly comforted by having someone to hold onto. 

Brian sighed into Jae's hair, pulling him even closer.

Jae nuzzled himself into Brian's neck, chasing the warmth that radiated off of Brian's body.

Brian brought one of his hands up from Jae's waist, resting it on the side of Jae's face, pulling him out of the crook of his neck to connect their lips briefly. He pulls away, but Jae wraps his arms around Brian's neck, and pulls him back in, kissing him sweetly.

Brian wastes no time in kissing back, sitting up slightly to have a better angle to kiss him. Jae bites on Brian's bottom lip, earning a growl from him. Brian pushed Jae's shoulder down, flat against the bed. 

He threw his leg over Jae's waist, straddling the man as he kissed him, opening Jae's mouth with his tongue, exploring every crevice and corner of his mouth. 

Jae gasped into Brian's mouth as Brian pushed his hips into Jae's.

"Jae," Brian said, pulling away from his mouth by a few centimeters. "I don't have any condoms, we can't go any farther than this." He looks down at the panting boy, who looks to the side, embarrassed.

"Check my back pocket," Jae says, covering his face with his hands. Brian does just that, finding three condoms, and placing them on the nightstand next to them. 

"When did you get those?" Brian whispered against Jae's lips, pulling his hands away from his face, pinning them above his head. "Did you plan this?" He asked teasingly.

Jae shook his head, his hips moving on their own as they searched for Brian's. "I bought them, just in case.." Jae trailed off at the end, too embarrassed to say anything else. 

Brian laughed at Jae's timidness, unpinning his hands for a moment to reach down and unbutton Jae's pants, his dick already hard and leaking. 

Reaching over the side of the bed, Brian grabbed something out of his bag, before returning to Jae. He tapped on Jae's hips, asking him to lift them as he pulled Jae's pants off. 

Jae was too turned on to feel embarrassed as he grinded his hips against Brian's, feeling friction from Brian's shirt against his aching cock.

Brian pushes Jae's hips down, earning a loud whine from the boy. Uncapping a small bottle, Brian coats his fingers in the clear substance.

He circles his fingers around Jae's entrance, who jumps at the cold sensation. 

"Wait," Jae says, and Brian immediately stills his hand. "Why do you have lube but not condoms?" He asks, and Brian shrugs.

"Do you use condoms when you jerk off?" He asks sarcastically, and Jae laughs softly. 

"No, i guess not," He says. Brian leans down to connect their lips in a deep kiss as he pushes his first finger past the ring of muscle. Jae gasps into his mouth, already pushing back against the finger.

Brian uses the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jae's mouth, and Jae immediately starts to suck on it as Brian fingered him harshly. 

He felt Jae's hole loosen around his finger, and he was mesmerized by the feeling as he slid in a second finger with the first. Brian felt himself get harder in his sweatpants as he heard Jae gasp and moan because of his fingers. 

Careful to keep up his pace, Brian leans over and grabs one of the condoms from the nightstand. 

"Why did you buy so many?" Brian whispered into Jae's ear as he pulled his fingers out of Jae, opening the condom package and rolling it on. 

Brian stroked his length a few times with extra lube, and lined it up with Jae's stretched hole. 

Jae moved his hips back, trying to get Brian to hurry up. Brian shook his head, rubbing the tip of his dick against Jae's hole. "Answer my question," Brian said, causing Jae to whine and buck his hips, desperate for friction.

"I didn't mean to," Jae gasped out. "I bought them without looking." He said. "Now please," Jae thrust his hips up. "Please, please."

Brian grinned, happy to see Jae so eager for his cock, and slowly pushed in. Jae let out a loud whine, grabbing onto Brian's back for support.

Brian set a brutal pace, fucking into Jae with abandon. Jae wrapped his legs around Brian's waist in an attempt to feel him deeper. 

Brian was fucking into Jae so roughly, Jae could do nothing but moan on each outtake of breath he took. Brian grabbed onto the bottom of Jae's thighs, pushing his legs further up as he abused Jae's hole furiously.

Jae moans loudly in this new position, Brian hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust of his hips. Jae brings one of his hands over to his neglected cock, beginning to stroke it, matchinf Brian's pace.

Brian quickly replaces Jae's hand with his own, stroking his little cock until Jae sees white and moans Brian's name over and over again, shooting spurts of cum all over his stomach and Brian's shirt. 

Brian comes into the condom soon after, the feeling of Jae's walls tightening around him sending him over the edge as he groans.

The two of them pant, Jae wincing as Brian pulls out of him, discarding the used condom in the trashcan next to his bed. 

He takes off his shirt, and cleans Jae up with it, before taking Jae in his arms again, lulling the boy to sleep with warmth.

Jae is awoken by Brian, who was kissing him on the neck gently. 

"Good morning," Brian mumbled into Jae's throat. Jae hummed in reply, not fully awake yet.

"The snow's cleared up," Brian says, and Jae turns to face him, his eyes opening quickly.

"What?" Jae croaks out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Brian nods, smiling.

"Trains are running again," He says, and Jae smiles back, wrapping his hands around Brian's neck, and pulling him down for a long hug. 

Brian gives Jae a small kiss on the lips. "You should go shower, ill start packing your things," Brian says, and Jae nods, still smiling.

While Jae showers, Brian finds that the boy didn't really unpack much in the first place, just his phone and charger, and a shirt or two. 

Brian had Jae's bag on his bed, ready to go by the time Jae came out of the bathroom.

Brian escorts Jae to the train station, Jae holding his hand the entire way there. Jae goes to get on the train, still holding onto Brian's hand.

Brian laughs. "I need this back," He says, lifting up the hand that Jae still had a grip on.

Jae's face dropped, realising that Brian wouldn't be going with him. "Oh, im sorry," He says, letting go of Brian's hand. "I guess i just got used to having you around i forgot you had your own places to go." 

Taking Jae's face in his hands, Brian gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you," He said. "Thank you for letting me sit with you on the train, and thank you for sharing the room with me. Thank you for letting me into your life, Jae."

Jae smiled, but he could feel himself about to cry. "Is this it? Are we just leaving like this?" He asked, and Brian didn't have the answers for him. 

Jae gave Brian one last kiss before leaving, getting onto his train. He sits down, looking out the window, and trying to find Brian.

He can't seem to find the man anywhere, and he's disheartened to think that he's already left. Jae leans against the window, feeling empty and lost.

"Excuse me," Someone asks, and Jae turns his head to face them. "Is this seat taken?"

Brian stood in front of Jae, out of breath from running to catch the train. 

Jae shook his head furiously, smiling ear-to-ear. Brian laughs, sitting down and holding onto Jae's hand.

"I can't just leave like that. I'm gonna come with you." Brian says, making Jae crazy with joy. 

"Thank you," Jae says, giving a small kiss to Brian's knuckle. "My sister is gonna love meeting you," He jokes, recounting the story of her telling Jae to buy the condoms in the first place.

The two of them share many stories and jokes for the entire three-hour train ride, and when they arrive, Jae is greeted with hugs from all of his cousins, and he introduces Brian as his boyfriend. Brian doesn't object, instead, smiles and nods.

Jae thinks that, although he missed his family greatly, he's glad he got snowed into that town.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhnnngngg its kinda rushed bc i wanted to get it done b4 christms but that didnt rly happen ): i hope u enjoyed it nonetheless :3
> 
> here's some lovely art from @sxwa themself!!  
>   
> (their twitter: https://twitter.com/suwa017)


End file.
